A standard drill chuck has a chuck body centered on and normally rotatable about a chuck axis and formed centered on the axis with a plurality of angled guide passages each having an axially forwardly open front end and an axially rearwardly and radially outwardly open rear end. Respective jaws displaceable in the guides project from the front ends thereof and are formed with teeth exposed at the respective guide-passage rear end. An adjustment sleeve axially fixed on the body and rotatable thereon is formed with a internal screwthread meshing with the teeth of the jaws. Thus rotation of the sleeve in one direction advances the jaws and opposite rotation retracts them.
Such a chuck is described in German patent 3,809,316. The adjustment sleeve extends substantially the full length of the chuck. Thus the torque of any adjustment must be taken up by the drill spindle. Alternately the chuck body can be extended rearward of the adjustment sleeve to give the user some place to grab the chuck with one hand while the other hand rotates the adjustment sleeve, in which case the chuck is fairly long.